


Far From A Normal Job

by leobutler



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Behind the Scenes, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Celebrity Crush, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, M/M, Male Homosexuality, On Set, Past Child Abuse, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Center
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobutler/pseuds/leobutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Morgan just started a new job at her best friend Angel Garcia mother's Pokémon Center. What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From A Normal Job

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Sherlock, The Hobbit(movies) or Pokemon. I don't know anyone in the cast of any movie or tv show in here. This is a RPF fanfiction.
> 
> I love Amanda but Martin isn't with Amanda in this so that means he doesn't has any kids either.
> 
> ***Slash if you don't like then leave.***
> 
> I want to thank 'Danny Power And His Broken Sky' of fanfic.net with helping me with this chapter.

**Far From A Normal Job**

**Both of my OCs are biracial. Sophie has a white and a african american parent. While Angel has a mexican and white parent.**

**Slash if you don't like then leave.**

**Pairings: JohnLock and some FreeBatch later on.**  

** Chapter 1 **

** A Surprise Guest in The Pokémon Center **

**_Location: Virbank City Unova Pokémon Center_ **

Sophie Morgan was in the back helping her new coworkers with the new litter of Meowth cubs that came in from a illegal breeding ring.

Over the past 60 years the Pokémon Center became a place to heal, rescue and adopt Pokémon. The money that the Center gets from adoption helps with keeping it free for trainers to heal their Pokémon.

Sophie was just finishing feeding the last cub, when Angel her best friend ran in and grabbed her arm.

"Angel what the hell are you doing!" yelled Sophie, as she was manhandled out of the Den room and into the hallway.

"You are needed at the front desk. Now just call the next trainer up for their Pokémon." she said was a wicked smile before she pushes Sophie out into the lobby.

"What the hell." Sophie whispered as she grabbed the clipboard and tray of five PokéBalls, then ready the speaker system.

"Would Paul Marshall come and collect your Pokémon. Paul Marshall your Pokémon are healed." Sophie repeated what Angel's mom, the Head Nurse, said to say when calling a trainer.

Once she saw a tall black haired man start walking to the front desk, she looked away from the lobby and looked to the computer to see if the trainer would need to know about any aftercare for any of his healed Pokémon.

By the time Sophie was done with looking to see any aftercare notes and finding none Mr. Marshall had made it to the desk.

Looking up Sophie had the overwhelming urge to punch her best friend in the face then kiss her.

Benedict Cumberbatch was standing in front of her. _'Paul Marshall is one of his movie character names... I think. Smart move not to use his name, even if he is not in Kalso.'_

_'Oh my god DO something. Say hello, hand him his Pokémon, anything other then looking bug eyed at him.'_ Yelled Sophie in her head.

"Hello, I'm I'm umm" she said while handing him his tray of Pokémon.

_'I can't remember my fucking name I'm so glad it wasn't Martin Freeman I might have forgotten how to breath and blink.'_

"Your name is Sophie dummy." yelled Angel in the back

"Hello I'm Sophie Dummy."

_'WHAT!!'_ Sophie screamed in horror at herself before thinking _'Angel is just getting punched in the face, no kiss for her now.'_

"Wait I mean Sophie, just Sophie. Mr. Cumber - I mean Mr. Marshall."

"Well thank you Just Sophie for returning my Pokémon so quicky. I hope you have a great day." he said with a small smile trying to hind his laughter, while clipping his PokéBalls to his belt and returning the tray.

"Hope you have a great day also." Sophie said as Benedict turned to leave.

Sophie quickly turned to get into the back but in her hast to get there she crashed into Angel. Who happened to still be spying on her after making a fool of herself in front of her number two celebrity crush.

"Angel Rose Garcia what hell is wrong with you!?!" yelled Sophie after seeing who she ran into.

"So when is the wedding?" said the evil evil long light brown haired girl that use to be my best friend with a laugh.

"I fucking hate you right now. I hope you know that."

" ' I'm Sophie Dummy.' Oh my god I think a cracked a rib from that stunt Soph." said Angel while she hugged her middle.

"Oh fuck off."

Sophie crossed her arms over her chest and turned around only to see Bilbo her Chespin in the doorway in Benedict Cumberbatch's arms.  _'I would love to be Bilbo right now.'_

"I think you are missing this little guy." said Benedict while holding the rare for Unova region, Kalso grass type starter.

"Oh no Bilbo not again." Sophie yelled as she quickly grabbed Bilbo's PokéBall to return him when he jumped out of Mr Cumberbatch's arms.

"Ches che pin pin!" yelled Bilbo while waving his arms in the air and pointing at the Kalso region but now world wide movie and television star.

"Yes I know its the actor that plays Sherlock Holmes." Sophie said to her newest Pokémon while kneeling down to pick Bilbo up.

"But you know better then to run off like that. You could have gotten hurt or stolen" she added softly when Bilbo looked guiltily at the floor.

Rising up she said, " I'm so sorry for the trouble Mr. Cumberbatch." Giving him a small bow.

"He was no trouble at all Nurse Sophie And please call me Ben seeing as you know who I am. Oh sorry but who is your friend." nodding over to Angel.

"Oh she's Angel Garcia my best friend." answered Sophie while returning Bilbo to his PokéBall.

"And you can just call me Sophie I'm not a full nurse yet"

Angel and Ben shook hands in greeting.

"Its so great to met you. Big fan." said the evil lying best friend.

Sophie looked at Angel as if she had grown a second head and said with her arms crossed over her chest.

" No you are not. It took me like two months just to get you to see the first episode of Sherlock and you said that it really wasn't your type of thing."

"Sophie!"

"No its ok not everyone I meet is a fan and that is completely fine with me." Ben said to the now blushing Angel.

"Sorry just didn't really know what to say to you. All of the weird trivia that Soph always talks about you and/or Martin Freeman goes in one ear and out the other most of the time." said Angel with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks glad to know that our talks mean so much to you too." grumbled Sophie.

"Hey I listen to you when its not all about otters and hedgehogs."

" **Shup up Angel!** "

 

**I hope you like the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it so far.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again I want to thank Danny for all his help. Please check out his account on FF.net.


End file.
